Christmas Trouble
by a.kingsly
Summary: Two strangers meet each other accidentally and… spend Christmas together. Edward/Bella Modern AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

Before we begin, I'd like to thank: my beta _Comet96_ for editing the chapters, _TatkaKr_ for creating such a wonderful cover art, and all of you for reading my story.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Are you sure you don't have time to fly home?" Renee asked down the phone. It had been about the tenth time since the beginning of our call.

"Here's your coffee…" a barista said, holding out my latte. I smiled and accepted my beverage with a nod.

"Yes, Mom. I have some job to do. It's important."

"But you can't work on Christmas because it's ... it's ... well, it's Christmas!"

I went outside and inhaled the frosty air deeply, enjoying its taste. I always loved winter in New York.

Mom's answer made me smile. My wonderful, silly Renee…

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be alright," I said, walking across the street. "I'm a big girl."

Renee sighed.

"I know. But it's so unfair that you're going to stay in New York tonight. It's Christmas! Who actually wants to celebrate this day in a big city all alone?"

Actually, I did. To be frank, I had no desire to spend a few hours on a plane for a chance of having some company. Don't get me wrong. I always loved my young and eclectic mother, but we both knew that she didn't miss me. Renee had her husband Phil and their new friends in Florida, and if I went there, I would become one of their numerous guests at the party. I couldn't say that I was offended by that. When I was younger, it hurt a little, I missed my Mom… but that was a long time ago.

I stopped at the crosswalk and glanced at the office building on the other side of the street.

"Well, Mom, I'm sorry, but I really need to go now," I began, looking for my window. In some way, my job replaced my home, and I was eager to start my working day.

"Fine, but, please, don't stay at work for too long today."

"Okay."

I took a sip of coffee and began crossing the street. My conversation with Mom was almost at its end.

"Oh, and tell Charlie that I said hi," Mom cried when I was about to hang up. "Have you phoned him yet?"

"Hm…" I hadn't expected to get more questions, and I paused a little, focusing on Renee's words. "No, I was going to call him a little bit later."

"He's waiting for your call," Renee said frankly. "He always does."

It was true. Unlike my Mom, my Dad, Charlie Swan, really missed me, even if he was too shy to show his love openly. Charlie lived in a small town named Forks, in Washington State, where he spent his whole life. At first, I lived with Mom, but when Renee married Phil, I spent a few years living with Charlie, so we got a chance to get close.

Still, I didn't want to fly to Forks either. When Charlie married Sue, his friend's wife, our world stopped belonging to the two of us. I wasn't jealous, but I would be the odd one out there. But it wasn't that bad. Charlie had spent years living alone, he deserved to be happy, and I needed to give him some space now. I had to. I wasn't pessimistic, and I was sure that everything would be okay; I knew that we all would become a normal family again … one day. Not today. Not this Christmas.

"I love you, Mom," I said quietly, my eyes wet. I could feel all loneliness of the world upon my shoulders. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, I love you too, honey! Have fun!"

I almost reached the other side of the street when something strange happened. Tires' screeching hit my ears, and I moved my head to the right, trying to see what was going on.

That's when I saw it. A shiny new Volvo about to hit me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I once read a research paper about people's reactions to stress. It divided them into a few different groups, but I found it easier just dividing it down to two.

The first group consisted of people who reacted normally to stressful situations. When something bad happens, these people feel like they get their second wind. Their minds are perfectly clear, and they get the ability to think fast; they can make fast decisions that can save their lives. It's not surprising that sometimes this kind of people cope with problems better than with ordinary life.

The second group is for people who can't do anything. When something happens, their body freezes, just like their brain. Shocked and confused, these people can't do anything but trying to accept the ugly truth which, in their opinion, just can't be real.

So, what was I? Oh, I got it. As you could already guess, I belonged to group two. The silly one, the dumb one, the one who is numb and can't produce any simple idea.

I froze on the street, watching the car. So, that's _how I would die_?

Mom's words came to my head again.

 _Oh, I love you too, honey! Have fun!_

The shiny Volvo was getting closer. And closer. And closer. I closed my eyes. Yeah, it's going to be very funny, Mom…

Driven to despair, I squeezed my hand and only then realized that I had completely forgotten about my drink. A second and I felt hot coffee right on my chest.

"Fuck…"

I opened my eyes and looked down, examining the darkening spot on my scarf and white blouse. Well, I had to admit, it wasn't white anymore…

"What the fuck," somebody said aloud.

Still shocked, I turned my head to the street again. The car had stopped right in front of me and it stood so close that I could feel the engine's heat.

I glanced at my spoiled blouse, then at the Volvo's driver. My brain began working again, slowly and lazily. And then it clicked. Some jerk had just almost hit me!

Sudden anger appeared from somewhere deep inside of me. I glanced at the street again. I was crossing it in time, and that accident was only his fault, not mine.

The driver got out of the car to look at me. How lovely of him.

It seemed to make my anger grow.

"Are you driving that car for the first time?" I asked, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

The driver didn't look like a teenager, actually. He was a grown man, perhaps in his late twenties. He was possibly as old as me. His untidy hair was shot with bronze, and he was undeniably beautiful.

A beautiful idiot. What a wonderful combination.

"Are you crazy?!" he cried back, staring at me. I got a sense of hatred from him and the feeling was mutual. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

"What! What the hell were you doing? Open your eyes, you idiot!"

Other cars began honking behind us and the Volvo's driver groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"You're crazy!" he cried, getting in his precious Volvo. "And step away from my car!"

I was glad to do that.

"Jerk," I said, knowing that he could hear.

"Bitch," he replied, knowing that I could hear too.

I gave him the finger. If the driver could hear me from there, it meant that he could see me too.

Tires screeched again, and the Volvo drove away. I swore, checking my watch and threw away the cup, hurrying to my office. The working day had almost begun.

* * *

I ran across the corridor, took the elevator and checked my watch again. My client, Angela Weber, was never late for our meetings which meant that I had only ten minutes to prepare myself for our conversation.

I looked down again, examining myself. The coffee had splashed on my yellow scarf and my blouse. My coat, luckily, was safe, and I breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that. I really loved that coat. It had almost become my family member.

The elevator's doors opened, and I appeared at a long, empty hall. My office was situated next door - the hall provided some privacy for my clients. There was a reception room behind the next door designed in a typical office style, and my secretary Elisabeth, a middle-aged woman with a round face and mild features, got up, noticing me.

"Oh, my God, what's happened?" she cried, rushing to me. "Are you all right?"

We had been working together for years, but Elisabeth soon became a very close friend of mine. She could probably pass as my elder sister, but in some sort way, she replaced Renee's position. Mother of two sons, Liz gave all her motherly love to me. She could give me honest advice when I needed it and took care of me when nobody else did. When I felt lonely, I knew that I had her. Besides, Liz was also a great specialist. She organized all my work, and I was very grateful for that.

"Well, it seems like Christmas has already come," I announced. "See? I've already got my blessing!"

Liz shook her head.

"How did it happen?"

"Some idiot nearly hit me when I was crossing the street."

"Oh, my God!" Liz touched her lips. I probably shouldn't have shocked her. "Did he hit you? And your coffee… Did you get burned? Did you…"

"I'm fine," I said, comforting her. "I just need to change my clothes. I think I have a spare blouse in my office."

She nodded.

"It seems like your scarf is dead," Liz said, examining it. Then she checked her watch. "Angela will be here in five minutes. I'll try to halt her a little."

"Thanks," I cried, opening the door to my office. "Lead her to the adjoining room when she arrives."

I slipped into the office and rushed to the wardrobe, searching for the blouse. Luckily, it was there, and I smiled, thanking myself for bringing it to the office. Taking care of everything was a part of my nature. My Mom once said that I had an old soul.

Loud voices let me know that my working day had begun. I examined myself in the mirror, fixed my clothes, and went to the adjoining room.

I worked in a business center, but my job didn't relate to the business directly. The fact was, I was a therapist and my usual clients were heads of big corporations, busy people who had a very hectic schedule. Besides, they really cared about their personal life and many of them didn't desire to visit the office with a big "therapist" sign on it. They needed to have some privacy, and I was glad to offer it. That's why my office was situated here – my clients could include the visit in their schedules without the fear of being judged. It would look like they were off to a business meeting.

I turned the doorknob and appeared at the cozy and comfortable room filled with soft, fluffy carpets, relaxing sofas, and pillows. My client, Angela Weber, was sitting in a long chair, her shoes off. She turned her head and smiled when she noticed me.

"Merry Christmas! I'm so glad that you agreed to talk to me today!"

"No problem," I took the chair opposite her, resting my arms against the padded armrests. "I thought you must've had a serious problem if it's so argent. What's happened?"

The situation was quite clear. Angela wanted to speak about her boyfriend, Ben. They had been dating for five years, and Angela was dreaming about starting a family with him, but Ben seemed to be too busy to notice that.

"I was searching for a sweater in the wardrobe yesterday morning, and I found a jewelry box hidden on the shelf…" Angela said, her fingers trembling. "I was so shocked and so excited, Bella!" Her smile was dreamy. "And I thought that… I thought that maybe…"

She shrugged.

"You thought that he was planning to propose to you," I guessed.

"Yes," Angela's voice was empty. Something was wrong.

"Did you open the box?" I asked when the silence started to sound uncomfortable.

She nodded.

"Yes. I knew that it was wrong, I shouldn't have opened it, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it…"

Okay, it seemed like I got it.

"There was no ring?"

Angela nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She didn't want to start crying.

"He bought me earrings. White gold and diamonds. The earrings are great, they are perfect, but honestly, I was devastated." She put her head on a pillow. "Ben is nice, and I know that he loves me, but it seems that he never has time to think about our future. I don't want to press on him, but… sometimes I think that it'll never happen."

"Well, if you wanna marry him, just ask him about it," I suggested. "Let's do it. You're a strong, independent woman."

"Am I?" Angela asked in a weak tone.

I smiled at her. Angela was one of the most successful people of her generation, but inside sometimes she was just an insecure and vulnerable person, full of doubts and regrets.

"Yes," I said confidently. "Have no doubt about that. You can do this!"

We spent another hour, discussing Angela's problem, and her mood changed by the end of the therapy. Relaxed and calm, Angela left my office with a new plan in her head. I wished her good luck, hoping that Angela's dream would come true. It had to come true because it's Christmas, right?

* * *

I was looking out of the window, watching the crowd. People were moving rapidly, trying to come home as fast as possible. Somebody seemed to be late, checking his watch constantly. Someone else was looking around, searching for Christmas decorations. I especially liked finding those who was smiling happily, looking forward to an upcoming feast. Somebody must have been waiting for them…

… lost in my thoughts, I completely forgot about time and winced when I suddenly felt Liz's arm on my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to frighten you, but I need to go home," she said in a comforting voice.

Of course, she needed to go home. Liz's family had been waiting for her too. I was the only lonely person today.

"Merry Christmas," I got up and hugged her, feeling nothing but Christmas sadness. Another year was lost, and it felt like somebody had fooled me. Every year I wished to be happy, but I still didn't feel happiness.

"Merry Christmas…" she whispered. "Do you want to open your gift?"

I smiled weakly. Right. I almost forgot about presents.

Elisabeth held out a small box wrapped in a paper with painted colorful snowmen. Inside the box, I found an elegant photo album.

"It's a bit old-fashioned, but I know that you miss your family," Liz explained. "And you like photographs, so I thought that you could keep all your photos here. You know… keep all your memories in one box."

I hugged her again, hiding sudden tears. I was a doctor, but Liz was the one who knew the real me.

"Thank you," I whispered. "And I hope that you won't be mad about my gift I got for you. It's a little bit heavy."

I found an old typewriter, one that Liz always wanted. Maybe it was too much, but I knew that Liz would never let herself buy it. It was her dream, and Christmas was the perfect time for making dreams come true.

Liz applauded, realizing what it was.

"It's really heavy, but I don't care," she said, squeezing the box. "I owe you, Bella. It must cost you a fortune."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your boss, I can afford it."

Liz and I went to the elevator.

"Do you have any plans?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I have a big new photo album. I can spend ages, searching for the right photographs."

"Well, you should leave a few empty pages." Liz got in the elevator. "For new memories. New Year is a good time for that, isn't it?"

Her words had stuck in my head, and I was thinking about it when I left the office. It was getting dark, and I looked around, enjoying the view. I became the part of the crowd, and I felt better because I wasn't alone anymore.

I was trying to hail a cab, when I saw a car in the distance began slowing down. I smiled. Someone must have taken pity on me if they decided to drive me home on Christmas, but I didn't care. It was like I got a small unexpected gift, and I was grateful for that.

At first, I rushed to the car, preparing the whole speech where I expressed my appreciation, but changed my mind quickly when the car got closer.

It was the shiny new Volvo that almost had hit me a few hours ago.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I froze, shocked. How could it even be possible? It's unfair! I was still numb, but I knew one thing: I wasn't going to sit in that car. Not with him, definitely not.

It was really dark now, and at first, the driver didn't recognize me either. When he drove closer and stopped, I still could see a smile on his face. A pretty smile actually…

… and that smile faded when the driver finally saw me.

"Oh, shit … It's you again," he mumbled.

"Yep," I said, looking down and pretending to examine my boots. "Trust me, I'm not very happy to see you either."

"What the hell are you doing here? Waving down cars in the dark? Really?" The driver was almost laughing. He found the situation very funny. "I don't think that's such a good idea for you. You attract accidents like a magnet."

"I think I'm going to wait for another car," I said taking a step back. "But I have to disagree with you. It's you who causes troubles, not me."

The driver rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you decided to jump in front of my car."

"That doesn't sound like an apology, but I'll accept it. You may leave now."

"With pleasure," he said, returning his attention to the road. "Good luck with finding another lift, everyone will be glad to spend Christmas sitting in the car with a stranger."

I suppressed the desire to tell him to get lost and turned, pretending to look for a taxi.

To my horror, the jerk appeared to be right. The Volvo drove away, and no one else wanted to stop their car. Nobody cared about me. It seemed like I was going to be spending Christmas on the street, all alone, and it was my fault.

Great.

Desperate and disappointed, I began praying for a car which would drive me home… and to my amazement, God heard me. In a way.

I kept standing on the street, my hand raised, when I suddenly heard from behind me, "Hey, crazy one! Come here!"

I turned my head and noticed a well-known Volvo. The driver got out of the car and waved, ushering me to step closer.

He was my only hope, and we both knew that. Damn it. I sighed, but I made myself move towards him.

This trip was going to be absolutely awful.

* * *

I got in the car, and the driver asked for directions. Within minutes were filled with horrible, endless and uncomfortable silence. Neither of us knew what to say.

I looked out of the window, avoiding the driver.

"Thanks for picking me up," I said finally. I needed to be polite, even if I didn't want to. "It's so noble of you to do this, you know, after all what had happened this morning and all …"

"It's nothing," he interrupted me. "I'm sure that anyone would do the same thing. In the end, it's Christmas." The tone of his voice changed, and I imagined him smiling. "Besides, my Mom would kill me if I let a woman freeze out on the street."

It all was because of Christmas and damn manners. How wonderful. I had never felt so miserable before. I turned away again, hiding my emotions, having no desire to show him how disappointed I really was. He didn't deserve it.

I was ready to sink into my thoughts again when the driver suddenly spoke up again.

"I'm sorry." His words made me turn my head again, finally looking at him properly. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you. And I'm sorry for this morning's accident. I wasn't very attentive…"

It was much more than I expected to get. I smiled, relieved. There was something good in this crazy day after all.

"Well, we all make mistakes. I wasn't attentive either," I confessed suddenly. "I was talking on the phone at that time. Christmas calls..."

He laughed.

"I know perfectly well what you're talking about," the driver turned to me, meeting my eyes. "I'm Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Isabella Swan," I wanted to sound official. We still weren't friends.

" _Isabella_ ," Edward murmured as if trying to taste my name. I blushed, too shy to admit to myself that I really liked it.

A new phone call pulled me out of my awkward thoughts.

"Oh, shit…" Edward swore, looking at the number. Then he glanced at me. "Sorry… It's my elder brother. I need to take this call…"

"A Christmas call? I know perfectly well what you're talking about," I repeated his words.

Edward grinned, glanced at me again and answered the phone. Unfortunately, he missed the right button on the screen.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Edward cried, pressing buttons, but it was too late. A loud male voice filled the car. _Loudspeaker_. I smiled. This was going to be… awkward.

"Heeey, little brother. Merry Christmas!" We heard, the voice booming around the car. Edward's brother was in a very good mood. "Why did I have to wait for you to respond for so long?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's not true, Emmett."

"You sound like you're panting. What the hell are you doing in that car?"

"I'm not panting!" Edward protested immediately.

"To be frank, it all sounds a little bit weird," Emmett said in a playful tone. "Like you're doing something very inappropriate. It reminds me of the times when we were teenagers, and somebody entered your room without permission…"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes briefly, hiding from his shame.

"Emmett, stop it," he was almost angry now.

"What? Am I bothering you? Are you doing something very important?"

"It's not what you're thinking," Edward answered. I couldn't hide a laugh, watching that.

Emmett seemed to hear me. The noise stopped from his end before he cried out even louder.

"Oh, my God, I was right! Who is that with you in your car? Is it Tanya? You told me you broke up with her!"

I glanced at Edward. He was blushing like a teenager.

"It's not her!"

"Not her?" Emmett laughed hysterically. "What a stud! Hey, Jasper!" he cried to someone else. "Do you wanna hear how Edward…"

Edward hung up.

"Sorry for that," he looked guilty. "Having a big family can be very stressful sometimes."

"It's okay." I should have stayed nice and polite, but I couldn't stop smiling. "It was very…"

"Embarrassing. I know. What a wonderful day, right?"

We both laughed. The strange conversation broke the ice between us, and it was easy to forget about our morning troubles.

"I suppose you have a close-knit family," I noticed. "Your parents must adore you."

"Why would you say that?" Edward asked, surprised.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to show off, but…

"I'm a therapist," I blurted out. "I don't need too much time to know everything about people. It's not that hard. Even your name speaks for itself."

"Really?"

"Of course. First of all, you must the first Edward in your family. You're not the first child, so if your parents wanted to name their son after a relative, they would've done it earlier," I began to explain. "Plus, your name is rare. You're the first Edward I have ever met in my life, which means that your parents chose your name carefully. It speaks volumes about them. Your Mom and Dad must be very traditional and old-fashioned, even sentimental maybe…"

"Or maybe they just found this name on the list," Edward said.

"Or maybe I'm right." I shrugged again, but I didn't have any doubts. I knew I was right.

I glanced at Edward. It was difficult to guess his mood, but it seemed that he thought I was showing off. Well…

"Impressive," he said at last. A sudden smile appeared on his face. "But I don't think it's so difficult to read people. You may be a specialist, but I can read you too."

"Oh, really? What do you see?" I asked. Nobody had ever tried to read me before. It could be interesting.

Edward grinned, watching my enthusiasm.

"Well, Isabella…"

"Bella," I corrected him automatically.

" _Bella_ ," he repeated my name again, teasing me. "I need to say that your name is quite conspicuous too. It means "beautiful", right?"

"That sounds like a cheap compliment," I said sarcastically, causing Edward to laugh.

"Your name hints that you're the first or, probably, even the only child in your family," he said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, amazed.

"Your parents must have been so excited seeing a new-born for the first time in their lives if they chose to name you Bella. When you give birth to a third daughter, you won't be that enthusiastic."

Damn it.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well," Edward was definitely enjoying himself, "when I called you Isabella, you corrected me immediately. I may be wrong, but it sounds like you're a bit shy. I bet you've had a lot of hang-ups when you were a teenager."

"Everybody had hang-ups when they were a teenager," I mumbled, looking out of the window.

"I never had them," Edward replied immediately.

I chuckled.

"That's not surprising."

I shook my head and glanced at Edward. It was ridiculous. He sounded so much like me that it was almost shocking.

I wasn't being careful in hiding my staring, so Edward caught my eyes immediately. He smiled, celebrating his victory.

"That was very impressive," I admitted reluctantly.

He shrugged.

"Being observative is a part of my job… I'm an attorney. My specialization is very specific, but I need to be able to gather all the small details if I want to win the lawsuit."

"In what area are you working?" I asked, curious.

"Environmental protection and the impact of climate change." Edward surprised me with his answer. "And it seems like this night will bring more jobs for me..."

It was dark outside, but we both could see that the weather had grown worse. The snow was at first all Christmas-like and feather-light but now it was turning into a heavy storm.

It meant only one thing: we were going to get stuck in traffic.

Edwards winced.

"You may consider me as a pessimist, but I think that we're going to celebrate Christmas here… Did you bring Bengal lights with you?" he suggested.

I chuckled nervously, but the situation wasn't funny at all. The weather was awful. This horrible day would never end…

How about a Christmas miracle? I was so desperate that I was going to believe in anything if it could save us.

I looked around, trying to see if I recognized where we were stuck.

"If you turn right, we'll be two blocks away from my house," I said.

"So?" Edward was still looking out of the window, trying to view the road. "After driving you home, I need to get out of here, and to be frank, it looks like only Santa can save me now..."

A sudden idea came to my mind. It was stupid and crazy, but it seemed like it was the only thought I could produce right now. We both knew that Edward wouldn't be able to drive away from here, so…

"Well, I'm not Santa, but you can spend Christmas with me, if you want," I suggested. "I know it sounds awful, but it still better than this," I pointed at heavy snow.

Edward looked at me, amazed.

"Are you sure about this?"

I shrugged. I had already given up. This Christmas had turned out to be absolutely weird. What could make it worse?

"You didn't let me freeze on the street tonight," I reminded him. "It would be unfair to let you spend Christmas here."

* * *

P.S. It's a short story, so the next chapter will be the last.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The closer we got to my apartment, the more doubtful I was growing. What the hell was I doing? It's Christmas, and I suggested a stranger spend it with me, in my own house, the place that protected me the most. What the hell had happened to me?

"You regret it," Edward's voice made me start.

I looked at him.

"Sorry, what?"

Actually, I heard what Edward had asked, but I needed some time to calm myself down. I knew that he caught me. He knew that I knew that he caught me. I…

Edward's smile was absolutely gorgeous.

"You regret your decision to invite me, don't you?"

I shook my head, chuckling. He saw through me so easily.

"What?" he asked, puzzled. We pulled to a stop outside my apartment and climbed out of the car.

"My mom used to say that I'm like an open book," I explained. Renee's face flashed before my eyes. "It seems that she's right. You really know how to read people."

He chuckled too.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're difficult for me to read. There's something about you I still can't understand. That's… fascinating."

I hoped Edward wouldn't notice my blush or would consider it as a consequence of a heavy frost.

I kept floating in my dreamy thoughts when we finally stopped near my house.

"We're here," I pointed at my windows. What a stupid habit. "Let's go in."

We walked down the corridor and survived an endlessly long elevator ride. I was glancing at Edward, he was glancing at me, but nobody said a word.

We had just entered the apartment when a phone call broke the silence into million pieces.

"Oh, it's my Mom," Edward said, looking at the screen. "May I…?"

"Sure. You can talk here," I said, leading him to the living room and switching the lights on everywhere along the way.

Edward gave me another charming smile and took the call.

"Hi, Mom…"

Having no desire to listen to his conversation, I returned to the hall, took off my coat and sneaked into the kitchen. Edward's conversation reminded me of a person who had been waiting for my call too, so I decided to use that moment for making another Christmas call.

Charlie picked up the phone after the second beep.

"Hey, Bells!"

Charlie's voice filled my heart with joy. I smiled involuntarily, unable to hide my delight.

"Hey, Dad! Merry Christmas! How are you doing?"

"Same old," Dad said in his ordinary tone, just like there was nothing to worry about. "I've been waiting the whole day for a chance to hear from you. Renee mentioned that you're working."

"Did she phone you?"

"Yeah." Charlie laughed. "At first it sounded that she wanted to wish me Merry Christmas, but then she began to complain to me about you."

I rolled my eyes. Mom was always like that.

"She said that you're too much like me." Charlie wasn't disappointed. He was having fun. "We can both start living at work if it's necessary."

That was one of the reasons why Renee left Charlie. He was a very good cop, and we barely saw him at home.

"Well, there's no sense in denying the obvious. To be frank, I'm very proud to be like you, Dad."

I imagined Charlie smiling.

"Well," his tone changed, sounding a bit sad. "Renee is right, in some sort of way. You're going to spend Christmas by yourself, all alone. It's not right."

The space between the kitchen and the living room was open and, listening to Charlie's words, I looked at Edward immediately. He had already taken off his coat. Just like every person who was taking a phone call, Edward was pacing the space between the sofa and Christmas tree, examining everything, but not touching it. His gaze moved to photo frames.

"No, Mom, I'm not angry, but you know Emmett…"

"… Bells. Bella, a _re you there_?"

Damn it. Staring at Edward, I forgot about Charlie.

"Yes. I'm here, Dad," Inside my mind, I blamed myself for the distraction. "What were you saying?"

Charlie paused a little.

"You're not alone, are you?'" he said at last. "Is there a man in your house?"

As I said, Charlie was a very good cop. He knew things.

"Well, it may sound strange, but it's not what you're thinking," I began to explain.

I glanced at Edward again, trying to imagine how I could try to introduce him to somebody. We had just met, and we didn't know anything about each other. We had no history… except for the accident this morning when I called him a jerk.

A jerk who almost hit me with his car – that was the description that Charlie would definitely like the most.

Dad sighed.

"Okay. It's not my business... Just promise me to be careful, okay?"

That's why I always loved Dad – he didn't hover. Unlike Renee, he let me have my personal space, something that only belonged to me.

"Of course, Dad."

"… but if something goes wrong, remember about the pepper spray I once put in your bag," he added in a serious tone.

I laughed, and Edward stopped, meeting my eyes and wondering what was going on. I shook my head, showing him that there was nothing to worry about. _Yet_.

"I got you, Dad. I think I need to start cooking dinner. Tell Sue that I said hi."

"I will," Charlie paused again, thinking about something. "By the way, don't forget to make a wish tonight. Grandma Swan said that it's the perfect time for that. She believed that if you do it, all wishes would come true. Like a Christmas miracle... I hope you'll get your miracle too, Bells."

Charlie's words amazed me. He had never wished me anything like that before. We never talked about our dreams, or hopes, or miracles – it sounded so weird, but it appeared to be so amazing too.

Funny, but it could turn into a very serious problem. I wasn't sure that I had any proper wish. Did I dream about anything? I didn't know. I forgot how to dream, I forgot how was that - having my own desires. I got used to the life when I was responsible for everything. I had to take care of Renee and Charlie, and then I began working with my patients. I thought it was almost childish – to make wishes on Christmas. I completely forgot about miracles.

Charlie's words struck me, and I kept thinking about them when Edward joined me at the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just talked to my Dad…"

Unable to finish my words, I shrugged and went to the fridge, beginning to take out everything for our late Christmas dinner. Luckily, Edward had already got everything. He still could read me like an open book.

"Can I help you with cooking?" he asked.

I shrugged again, full of doubts. Considering it as "yes", Edward took off his jacket, rolled up the sleeves and joined me. We began working in a comfortable silence.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with your family?" I suddenly asked. I wanted to know more about him.

"It's complicated," Edward said evasively, cutting the vegetables.

"We've got plenty of time."

"Do you miss your work already? Okay…" Edward laughed, and I laughed too, unable to resist him. Edward made a deep breath, preparing for the conversation. "Actually, I don't know what to say, really. I don't know the right answer. Don't get me wrong – I love my family…"

"Is it big? Your family?"

"God, yes! I've got a brother and a younger sister. They have already married. Emmett and his wife Rose have kids, so the family is quite big and growing."

His dreamy, almost childish expression was priceless. Edward really enjoyed talking about them.

"I love returning home at the holidays," he continued. "Do you know how it feels? The house suddenly appears to be too small, people are everywhere, it's a total mess! Playing and shouting kids, barking dogs..."

"Lego lying everywhere…" I added.

Edward laughed and nodded.

"I really love it all. And I think I miss it right now..."

"Why aren't you with them, then?"

Edward sighed.

"I'm the only single family member, and that's a little … uncomfortable," he was working with a knife so passionately that I almost began to worry. "It doesn't mean that I'm jealous, but , in the end, I feel like I'm the loneliest person in the world, even if I'm surrounded by a crowd… Do you know what I mean?"

I knew perfectly well what he was talking about.

"But what about your girlfriend? Your brother seemed to mention her," I recalled the recent call.

Edward grimaced.

"Tanya? I broke up with her about a year ago. We've known each other since we were kids, my Mom is very attached to Tanya, and even Emmett tells me to invite her..." he sighed again. "I know Tanya wouldn't mind about that, but I … I just can't do that. It feels so wrong. She's not the person I need, and I …"

Edward shrugged as if giving up.

"It's easy to understand you," I said quietly. "You've been raised in a big traditional family, and you want to meet somebody who will fit there. You truly love your parents and siblings, but it seems like you want to protect them too. There's nothing wrong with your desire not to bring Tanya to your house. I think you're just waiting for the right partner, and when you meet that girl, everything will feel right."

Edward froze, forgetting about cooking. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Another therapy session? I like it, Doctor!"

I smiled again. It was getting hard to resist Edward's charm. It seemed like I started enjoying it…

* * *

We continued cooking and talking about everything we could remember. Probably, our late dinner was a little too simple to become a real Christmas feast, but it was tasty, and that was good.

Edward and I ended up sitting on the carpet, leaning against the sofa and watching the Christmas tree. The TV was on, but we weren't watching it.

I recalled my conversation with Charlie and turned to Edward.

"Let's make a wish," I suggested.

"Sorry?" Edward sipped wine from a glass and nearly spilled it on his perfectly white shirt, his sleeves still rolled up.

"When my father spoke to me, he said that I should make a wish. He also said something about a Christmas miracle. What if it's real and our wishes come true?"

"Make a wish? It's not as easy as it sounds," Edward said, frowning. "Should we say it out loud?"

"I don't think so. It won't sound like a wish if everybody knows it."

"Okay," Edward sat straight. "We should close our eyes then. It's a very private moment."

I checked the watch.

"It's almost midnight."

"Great. Perfect time for making wishes, isn't it?" Edward asked. I nodded. The moment had come.

I closed my eyes, focusing on my thoughts. There was absolute quiet in the room, and the only sound I heard was Edward's rhythmic breathing. It was almost beautiful, and let myself listening to that melody for a second or two…

I was distracted again. I sighed, returning to my prior task. After some concentration, I noticed the taste of wine in my mouth and a slight cover of Edward's musk. He smelt of wood and forest freshness – something that reminded me of Forks when I lived there with Charlie.

What kind of wish should I make? I had a great job, and I loved the life I lived now, but … I didn't want to be alone anymore. Today showed me what I really lacked, and I could see it right now. I was strong, but I didn't want to remain alone, so I made a wish, asking for somebody who wouldn't let me spend Christmas in an empty house.

Somebody who could share everything with me.

I opened my eyes and realized that Edward was staring at me. I looked him in the eyes for the first time, watching the colors. Deep green, like the color of the forest in Forks.

"Did you make your wish?" I asked quietly.

His smile widened.

"I did." Edward was examining my face. His voice was like velvet. "But I think that I've got another one… Do think it won't be bad if I make a wish again?"

I shrugged.

"It's Christmas. I'm quite sure that everything will be okay."

"Well, if you think so…" Edward whispered.

He leaned closer, and I could feel his breath on my skin. Edward paused a little, touching my cheek, and then lifted my chin, staring at my lips. His lips tasted of wine, but its savor seemed to be sweet. My head was spinning.

"It seems to be working," Edward murmured.

"What?" I asked, puzzled, my voice hoarse.

He gave me a smile and touched my lips softly.

"The wish. One of my wishes has already come true. Sounds like a Christmas miracle, doesn't it?"

I laughed. Edward was absolutely right. Christmas day made me believe in magic.

It gave me hope that my wish would come true soon too.

THE END

* * *

 _P.S. Happy New Year!_


End file.
